This disclosure relates to valves and, more particularly, to thermostatic valves that passively control fluid flow in response to temperature.
Machines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include components that operate at relatively high temperatures. A cooling system may be provided to maintain the components at a desired operating temperature. For example, in gas turbine engines, airfoils within a compressor or turbine of the engine may be provided with relatively cool air from another part of the engine. Typically, the cool air is circulated through an internal cavity in the airfoil to maintain the airfoil at a desired operating temperature. As an example, the relatively cool air is provided as a bleed flow from a portion of the compressor. However, the bleed flow debits engine efficiency.